


Interview with an Alpha

by Moggiye20



Series: Warning Shot [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, M/M, based off fanart, i guess, omg how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: “Uh, what?” Nyx said intelligently. They were assembled before Drautos in the training yard.“To put it bluntly, contrary to what some people believe, His Majesty does not sleep in a room full of credits. Our budget for the military is getting a little tight, so to encourage people to feel less angry at the idea of increased taxes, we have been asked to do a publicity stunt with Astralpolitan Magazine ,” Drautos said.Axis scoffed. “You mean whore us out? That magazine is like softcore porn.”





	Interview with an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through twitter when I saw those Thristress magazine covers. I blame [TigerNightCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNightCat/pseuds/TigerNightCat) for enabling this lol
> 
> Also you don't have to read Containment Breach or anything else in this series to get this fic, but the "inside" jokes are better understood, if you do. But for those of you who have read that, this is set two years after that fic.
> 
> Based off this [tweet of Nyx](https://twitter.com/thirstress/status/1129061516257316864?s=20) and this [tweet of Cor](https://twitter.com/thirstress/status/1129059848715350016?s=20).

Given the escalated attacks against strategic Nif strongholds, King Regis’ council had suggested they work on the image the military presented to the public to expand the budget for those attacks.

“What do you suggest, Councilwoman Nova?” Regis asked.

“Well known members of our esteemed Crownsguard and Kingsglaive could do interviews with _Astralpolitan Magazine_ ,” she said.

“Isn’t that the magazine known for ridiculous headlines such as ‘how to better your love life’ and other such nonsense?” Councilman Taelas asked.

“It is and it’s also been known to salvage actors from having their careers ruined by scandal,” Nova looked at Regis. “The public know so little of our best fighters, Your Majesty, surely they deserve recognition for their hard work.”

Regis glanced at Clarus who gave the barest of shrugs. “Very well, who shall we approach?”

Nova grinned at Clarus. “Forgive me, my Lord, but though you are the head of the Crownsguard, the public is already well aware of you. Perhaps the Marshal?”

Cor, who had been standing near Regis at the wall, had been trying not to fall asleep (council meetings were dull at best, torture at worst), jerked at the mention of his title. He looked to Regis and Clarus, who both smiled. “That seems like a sound proposition, Marshal Leonis, would you care to do an interview with _Astralpolitian Magazine_ , strictly for publicity of course,” Regis added.

Cor raised an eyebrow, trying to think of what he knew about that magazine besides being a gossip column and entertainment rag. “If that is his Majesty’s wish, certainly.” He bowed his head.

Nova clapped her hands. “Wonderful, what about you, Captain Drautos?”

Drautos snorted. “My apologies, Councilwoman Nova, but I am far too old for that.” He smirked. “However, I’m sure my Glaives would be delighted to do the interviews.”

Cor stared at him. The man knew something and he had a feeling he was going to regret accepting this proposal.

 

~~~~~

 

“Uh, what?” Nyx said intelligently. They were assembled before Drautos in the training yard.

“To put it bluntly, contrary to what some people believe, His Majesty does not sleep in a room full of credits. Our budget for the military is getting a little tight, so to encourage people to feel less angry at the idea of increased taxes, we have been asked to do a publicity stunt with _Astralpolitan Magazine_ ,” Drautos said.

Axis scoffed. “You mean whore us out? That magazine is like softcore porn.”

“Watch your tongue, Glaive Arra,” Drautos warned him.

“Yes, sir,” Axis grumbled.

“He already has volunteers from the Crownsguard, and is looking to fill three spots for the Glaives.” He looked expectantly at the people assembled before him.

“I’ll do it, Sir,” Nyx said after a moment of silence. Axis snorted but kept his comments to himself.

Crowe and Pelna looked at each other and shrugged. “We’ll do it, as well.”

Axis made a disgusted noise.

 

~~~~

 

The editor for the magazine was delighted with the chance to do the interviews. Nyx wasn’t sure what Axis was so annoyed with. Sure, their questions ranged from mundane (“what’s your choice of weapon?”) to personal (“any lucky ladies waiting for you at home?”), but it didn’t seem that bad. Even their photoshoot wasn’t so bad.

“Hey, how’d your interview go?” Nyx asked, shrugging his jacket on, as he met up with Crowe and Pelna in the hallway of the magazine headquarters.

Crowe smirked. “The guy squealed when he founded out about our relationship. Started gushing about ‘love on the front lines’. Weirdo but went well. You?”

“Not bad, pretty curious to see what they come up with,” Nyx said, leading them to the elevators.

A couple weeks later and he got his answer.

Arriving at the train station before the Citadel, Nyx noticed a gaggle of girls whispering to each other and giggling, while staring at him. He gave them a polite nod, which only seemed to make them whisper more. Deciding it wasn’t worth his time he headed up the stairs to the street level. “Morning, Marshal,” He greeted Cor at the food truck, parked near the Citadel gates. Cor grunted in reply, handing over credits to get his much needed coffee. He noticed a pair of well dressed men whispering to each other and looking at them before hurrying off when they realised they’d been caught. “So, am I being paranoid, or are people staring more than normal?”

“That magazine released two issues of their monthly issue, different covers,” Cor grumbled.

“Oh, great! I’ll have to find a copy after shift,” Nyx flashed his badge and followed Cor into the Citadel before breaking off from the man to head to the training yards. As soon as he entered the yard, his pack broke into hysterical laughter.

“So, you’re the calvary, eh?” Luche teased.

“A real Galahdian bred stallion,” Axis leered, leaning against Pelna, who cracked up again.

“Are you people on drugs?” Nyx stared at them incredulously.

Crowe snatched something from Tredd and tossed it at him. That stupid magazine. “My abs don’t look like that,” he said dumbly, staring the front cover.

“Gonna cane someone, _Alpha?_ ” Tredd purred, setting the team off again.

“They just asked me to pose with it!” He protested.

“Wait, wait, show him the Marshal’s version!” Pelna gasped, waving a hand at Tredd. The redhead dutifully pulled another rolled up copy from his back pocket and tossed it to Nyx.

Nyx did not approve of his mate’s ass being on display for all of Insomnia to ogle. And while he knew they were just being punny, a primal part of him growled at the idea someone else was aware Cor did in fact have immortal stamina. He looked at Crowe and Pelna. “Where are yours?!” He tried to distract from the jealousy bubbling in his stomach.

“We refused to do solo shots, so they just have a couple soppy photos of us together inside,” Crowe grinned, “Which is just as well, given how pissy people get about my tits being exposed.”

“Glaives, assemble!” Nyx tossed the magazines aside with a sigh. He was beginning to wish he’d talked to Axis before doing the interview.

“His Majesty is taking his son the festival this weekend and will need additional security,” Drautos said. He looked at Nyx with the barest hints of an amused smirk on his face. “Lieutenant Ulric, given your current celebrity status, perhaps we’ll have you run a distraction course to keep the crowds away from the royal family.”

Nyx barely restrained himself from groaning. “I really--”

“Sir, if I may,” Luche piped up. Drautos nodded. “Perhaps he and the Marshal could have a _friendly_ test of strength?”

Shoulders were twitching with the effort not to laugh out right.

“I’ll consider it.”

“Aren’t there children at those events?” Libertus asked, lips pinched to keep his composure.

“Obviously, Glaive Ostium,” Drautos said, not following his line of thinking.

Libertus clapped Nyx on the shoulder. “Keep your shirt on, Hero.”

“Oh for-- it was one time,” Nyx growled, the team laughing at him, though immediately gaining composure when Drautos glared at them for falling out of line.

The rest of the shift was comprised of Drautos, Nyx, and Luche going over details for the festival while the rest trained with the other Glaive teams.

At the end of shift Nyx walked with his pack to the train station, cursing quietly under his breath when he saw the group of girls from that morning on the platform, only their group seemed to have doubled in size. A brave girl approached them. “Lieutenant Ulric, could we get a photo with you?” She asked breathlessly.

Luche and Tredd smirked, pushing their alpha towards her. “He’d be delighted to, for a citizen of Lucis,” Luche said.

'I will end you,' Nyx mouthed back at him before turning to the girls. “Ah, so like a group photo?” Nyx learned selfie sticks were actually pretty cool. And by the time he’d taken photos with each girl, their train had come and gone. He finally rejoined his pack, who were all grinning like goblins. “ _You lot are the worst,_ ” he declared in Galadi.

“You love us, Alpha,” Axis said flawlessly in Lucian, ignoring the squeak from the girls who were not subtle about listening in on them. “ _Now use that fame of yours to get us a fucking car, the train stinks._ ”

Pelna elbowed him. “ _You’re going to give those girls a complex._ ”

“ _Or those business men, I can smell their stink from here,_ ” Libertus grumbled.

When they finally got to their apartment block, Nyx found that blasted magazine in his mailbox. He was tempted to just toss it, but then he recalled Crowe and Pelna had done an interview and was curious to see what they’d said.

He headed up to his floor and tossed his jacket on his bed before collapsing in his armchair. He flipped through the magazine (at least it had his shots on the front, not Cor’s _ass_ ) until he stopped at a page with Crowe and Pelna. The photo caught them in mid laugh, and his disgruntlement dissipated.

 **Jack** : So, you two are from Galahd. Different villages or...?  
**Crowe** : Different villages, yeah. We kind of knew of each other--  
**Pelna** : --but never really interacted until we arrived in Insomnia.  
**Jack** : Ooo am I seeing sparks? Potential couple material?  
**Pelna** : (laughs awkwardly) uh  
**Crowe** : We are together, yes. Fives years as of next Saturday.  
**Pelna** : You remembered the date?!  
**Crowe** : (kisses his knuckles) Of course, best night of my life.  
**Jack** : Awe, I am getting cavities from you two. So, preferred choice of weapons?  
**Crowe** : Long range magic.  
**Pelna** : Knives and explosives.  
**Jack** : Bet that makes for a helluva duo to defend against, eh?  
**Crowe** : We don’t do solo missions, we fight as a team. Keeps our six covered.  
**Jack** : That’s Lieutenant Ulric’s team?  
**Pelna** : Yeah, he’s a good man, and it works for our team dynamics.  
**Jack** : We asked if he’s seeing anyone and he wouldn’t comment, is he on the market?  
**Pelna** : Uh…  
**Crowe** : We respect our leader’s privacy.  
**Jack** : Ooo that is going to make the ladies and lads at home squirm. How about hobbies?  
**Crowe** : I like hunting and collecting sharp things.  
**Pelna** : Cooking  
**Jack** : Any chance we could get a sample of a Galahdian delicacy?  
**Pelna** : I mean, I could try?  
**Jack** : Alright we are back from the kitchens in our cute little office and Glaive Khara has made us vareki dumplings. Oh my Six this is spicy!  
**Pelna** : Heh, yeah, I mean the ingredients aren’t the same as what I use, but yeah, it’s pretty close to how we make vareki dumplings.  
**Crowe** : Easy way to tell if you’re eating authentic Galahdian food is how spicy it is.  
**Jack** : Well I am going to need a moment so I’d like to thank you both for this opportunity in peeking into the life of the Glaives!

There was another photo of Pelna cooking in a small kitchen with Crowe leaning against the wall, watching her mate work with pride written all over her face. It was a really good article for them, he had to admit. 

Now if he could just figure out how to handle his new fanbase. He flipped a page to see his article with a photo of him in his uniform laughing. The photographer had asked him if he liked Insomnian food and had taken a photo while he laughed. He politely said no, too bland. Which he figured was politer than Libertus’ chocobo shit comments.

 **Ace** : So, Lieutenant of the Glaives, that’s pretty cool right?  
**Nyx** : Well, I was the leader of our village back home so it was just fitting I guess.  
**Ace** : Any thoughts of taking that hunk, Captain Drautos’, place?  
**Nyx** : (Laughs) And deal with all that paperwork? No thanks. I like where I am.  
**Ace** : Is the city different than your home? Size aside, of course.  
**Nyx** : Well, it’s certainly noisier, though I do enjoy how big the parks are. Sometimes I can almost pretend I’m home.  
**Ace** : Yes, I am so sorry you lost that. But the war efforts have been good, right?  
**Nyx** : (Winks) That’s classified.

“I did not wink,” Nyx grumbled.

 **Nyx** : But seriously, yes, we’ve hit back hard enough that the Empire chased us home after we finished a mission near the Tenebrian border.  
**Ace** : Oh yes I remember seeing footage of that, so exciting!  
**Nyx** : Not quite how I’d describe it, but I did get my 50k steps in for the day.  
**Ace** : (laughs) you’re so funny! So, favourite weapon?  
**Nyx** : Kukris, they make it easy to warp strike, and I prefer close combat.  
**Ace** : Ooo think you’ll show me your kukri over dinner?  
**Nyx** : uh…  
**Ace** : Oh is there a Mrs. Ulric at home?  
**Nyx** : Uh, I’d rather not discuss my personal life thanks. We are hosting monthly exhibition matches at the Citadel, though, if anyone wants to watch and possibly join for fun.  
**Ace** : We’ll keep that in mind, thank you for stopping in to chat with us!

“We’re doing what now?” Nyx had a feeling he was going to deeply regret this interview.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I haven't actually read an interview in a magazine since I was a wee lad, so we'll just pretend this is how it works? lmao idk
> 
> Thanks for giving it a read! ^_^ come shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
